<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Yagami thinks without his brain by Thepurple0Charlotte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867692">Light Yagami thinks without his brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurple0Charlotte/pseuds/Thepurple0Charlotte'>Thepurple0Charlotte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light and L do gay things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurple0Charlotte/pseuds/Thepurple0Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami jerks off to L while he’s in the shower. Takes place when he doesn’t know he’s Kira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light and L do gay things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Yagami thinks without his brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light applies himself wholeheartedly to any situation. His brain’s capacity of knowledge intake at a time is limitless, and his love and curiosity for learning germinated from the seed of his mind’s eye. But Light Yagami is a human, and a human is an animal. Light Yagami met L. </p>
<p>    He ended up doing things he would hold below his standards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chained together for how long?!”<br/>
Light’s first reaction to L’s next lead in the investigation was shock. Variables of the situation ran through his head at the (literal) speed of light, how would he brush his teeth, change his clothes, take showers, showers, naked, L naked..</p>
<p>      “Light, are you there, I thought I was talking to you not Matsuda.” L proclaimed, a bit irked at Light’s unusual incompetence. “It will be as long as duly necessary, to notice any and all behavioral changes that you may experience.”While Matsuda and L fussed over competence and whatnot, Light kicked himself for not having the inherent sense to know something that simple. He would have to engage himself for as long as these chains would be on, and with a prodigy such as L, it would be a strain without a doubt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Light Yagami had, for the first time in his life, had a hard time reasoning through something. Metaphorically, and, quite literally,<br/>
Hard.<br/>
L had timed the showers within average reason of 7 minutes , in order to limit “ conspicuous activities”. Light had not considered such a primitive issue, the result of his carelessness being an offensive hard on, with 2 minutes left in the shower.<br/>
Light let his mind wander the way it has since the day he was chained to his detective counterpart, and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. It took no more than a millisecond to realize L was on the other side of that chain, staring at the computer screen, reviewing case files.<br/>
He probably has that damn thumb in his mouth, Light thought, firmly stroking his hard on. “Mmmh.” Light pressed his thumb to the tip of his cock, the way that L was probably worrying his lower lip with the same digit. The pace picked up, Light starting to pump his fist with fervor. “Gh-hh.” Light’s breathing indicated his nearing orgasm “Hnhh..hha” L was probably putting his thumb in his mouth and-</p>
<p>      “Light kun, you are 3 minutes over the average, are you alright?”</p>
<p>      At the sound of L’s voice, Light’s vision went white, spattering cum that washed away with the now cold water. “I’m coming, L- Hngahh!”</p>
<p>    “Alright, my apologies if I irritated you Light Kun. I would like to compare a lead with you once you’ve dried off” L said, a bit taken a back by Light’s seemingly standoffish retort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Light didn’t have to work to formulate a response this time. His brain didn’t need to do the thinking for him. Light Yagami knew what he wanted, and it was to open up a new case on the side of Kira;</p>
<p>  It was the case of his lust for a certain detective. Light Yagami looked forward to this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is my first fic, I hope you all enjoy the smut because I live and breathe it daily :). Feel free to leave criticism I need it desperately ngl.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>